bagitfandomcom-20200214-history
Mick Swagger
Jeff Bennett Gilan Shachaf Idzi Dutkiewicz Polo Rojas (For Bros About to Rock) Janusz Wituch Nando Sierpe (For Bros About to Rock) Renan Vidal (House Music) Radik Mukhametzyanov Daniel Dizdar François Creton Fathull Hussien Gerald Nacua Daniel Vognstrup Jørgensen}} |birthday = Unknown (adult) |occupation = Rock singer |friends = Luna Loud Lynn Sr. |likes = Rock music Bangers and mash Shepherd's pie |quote = "The name's Mick Swagger, mate!"}} Mick Swagger is a recurring character in The Loud House. Biography He's a famous singer, and the leader of a rock band (whose name is still unknown). He has had his rock career for 40 years. Luna is a big fan of him, and sees him as her hero. Mick is first mentioned in "Making the Case" by Luna, where she was imitating Mick's rock pose, ripping her pants in the process. He makes a brief cameo in "Sleuth or Consequences", being pursued by Luna to obtain a lock of his hair during a concert. This was his first physical appearance on the show, but his first official on-screen appearance is in "Butterfly Effect". Pre-series History Years before the beginning of the main series, Mick gave a concert when Luna was in the 7th grade. She assisted to the concert, which also was her first concert, and witnessed Mick on stage singing and calling out to her. She took the stage with him, and suddenly found that the world of rock was where she was meant to be. Since then, she has seen Mick as a hero in her eyes for giving her the inspiration to rock on. Personality Although he is a very famous rock star, he doesn't appear to be vain or selfish, instead he is a gentle and friendly man. He says that the most important thing about rock and roll is not being the best, but it is having fun. He likes to search for young talents, as seen in "House Music". Appearance Mick is a tall man with fair skin. He has long brown hair that covers his eyes. He wears a yellow t-shirt that has a red circle print on it and a purple blazer, white pants, and black shoes. He also talks in a British accent. Appearances :Total episodes: 12 Season 1 *"Making the Case" (mentioned) *"Undie Pressure" (voice only) *"Sleuth or Consequences" (cameo) *"Butterfly Effect" *"For Bros About to Rock" *"House Music" Season 2 *"Fed Up" (mentioned) *"L is for Love" (mentioned) *"Yes Man" (mentioned) *"Read Aloud" (mentioned) Season 3 *"Roadie to Nowhere" (cameo in albums) *"Really Loud Music" Trivia *He is an obvious parody of , the lead singer of the band . **His appearance also bears resemblance to the singer. *His rock career has lasted 40 years. *According to Luna's Instagram Q&A, his favorite foods are bangers and mash. **In "Fed Up", however, Luna says his favorite dish is shepherd's pie. *In the Hebrew dub (excluding "House Music"), his name is Mick Swagga. *In the Italian dub of "Making the Case", his name is translated as Mick Spaccone, but the original name is used in every other episode. *In "Roadie to Nowhere", Luna calls Mick a "rock god". **Also, in "Roadie to Nowhere", it is revealed that he has an album made of rock candy. es:Mick Swagger id:Mick Swagger ru:Мик Шляггер tl:Mick Swagger